


Band Geeks For The Win

by I_am_anime_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Band Quotes, How do I tag?, Matt is not missing, Multi, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_anime_trash/pseuds/I_am_anime_trash
Summary: The pilots plus Coran and Allura all go to Anthony Wayne and are in the marching band where there are multiple quotes pulled from the actual band members of the Anthony Wayne Marching Generals. This story does not have a actual time line cause some of the events jump around.But join the cast as the face the life of high stepping an prancing as well as their lives during concert season





	1. Where it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic because I personally do. A thing to know about the Anthony Wayne Marching Generals is that we don't roll step we high step and prance so we can't go to competition since we march at a college level. A thing to know as well is that I don't have an upload schedule so it might be all over the place.
> 
> Here's a video of our most recent parade where you will of course see the uniforms and everything:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oOo4_XQOSo

“Alright welcome to your first day of band camp! Today you will be meeting your sections, and learning how to march properly as well.” Coran yelled from the top of his podium which was about twenty ft tall. I want the saxophones in the far right corner, then the percussion, then the sousaphones. Next to the saxophones I want the clarinets, no one next to the percussion, then the baritones. Next to the clarinets I want the trombones, then the bells, then the flutes. Next to the trombones I want the mellophones, no one then the trumpets!” He shouted the instructions and watched everyone scramble to their spots with a smile on his face.

\---------With Allura and Shiro----------

“Okay everyone let's start with introductions, I’m Allura Altea. I am a senior of symphonic winds and obviously one of your section leaders. I hope we can get along quite nicely.” Allura gave them all a kind smile before turning to Shiro.

“Hello everyone, my name is Takashi Shirogone, but just call me Shiro. I am also a senior in winds. I am also the piccolo player in both marching and concert band. And yes I know I’m a guy and on pic, fight me,” Shiro said with minor malice but still had a smile gracing his features.

They went through the group of twenty flutes which was mostly a group of girls besides two other guys. There was six freshmen, eight sophomores, five juniors, and one other senior. Only five of them happened to be in winds, six were in symphonic and nine were in concert band.

“Okay twelve of you come with me, you will be apart of my squad,” Allura clapped her hands together with a bright smile.

“The rest of you come with me, we will split off here and practice marching. Don’t worry about getting it right as long as you try it’s alright.

\-----WIth Lance and Keith-----

“Welcome soldier to your first day of hell.” Lance announced loudly before getting hit on the head by a very angry looking Keith.

“Don’t treat them like that you idiot,” Keith growled. “Hey everyone welcome to the trumpet section. Ignore that idiot right there, he hit himself in the head too much prancing last year,” Keith explained.

“No I didn’t! That was you, you clumsy oaf,” Lance glowered in anger.

“Anyway let’s start with introductions. I’m Keith Kogane. I am one of you section leaders and I’m a junior in symphonic winds. The idiot over there is Lace McClain who also a junior in winds. When you introduce yourself I want your name, what band you’re in and grade,” he explained strictly.

Once they got through all thirty people, seven were freshmen, eight were sophomores, ten juniors, and five seniors. Seven of them were in symphonic winds, ten where in symphonic and eight were in concert band.

“Alright, we’ll split into two squads and practice marching.”

\------With Pidge------

“Welcome to the baritone section, newbie,” a cheerful girl voiced. “What’s your name, I’m Lucy Moove. The boys over there are Max and Mark,” she said as she pointed to two boys talking to each other. “The two arguing are Shane and Ryan. We have a small section so that’s it for introductions.” She gave Pidge a small smile.

“My name is Pidge, I’m in symphonic winds,” Pidge smiled and held out his hand politely.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Pidge. Let’s work on marching, everyone get on a line!” She yelled loudly.

\------With Hunk------

“Welcome to the percussion, we are the core of the band so if you are not prepared to go through hell then get out,” a strict senior all but yelled.

Hunk flinched and went to leave only to be yanked into place by the person next to him.

“I’m Arthur, a senior and your section leader. I will learn all of your names later, let's march.”

\----After practice at Shiro’s place----

“I hurt all over, Shiro why didn’t you say it would hurt?” Pidge asked softly as he crumbled onto a black plush couch.

“Well we never said it was easy. Just wait until you get your instrument, it’ll be even worse,” Lance add as he sat next to Pidge’s head.

“Be nice to him,” Allura scolded with glare. “It’ll get better just you wait,” she gave Pidge a small smile before she left to go gather up some snacks.

Pidge sat up and looked at Lance before sighing and checking the time. ”I should probably get home, my mom’ll get worried,” he groaned as he stood up and headed to the door.

“We all should get going,” Hunk noted as the others nodded.

“Alright, see ya hot stuff,” Lance smirked as he playfully flirted with Allura, which pissed his boyfriend off. This lead to Keith dragging Lance out the door.

\---In Symphonic Winds a month later---

“Alright, I’m going to hand this piece out to sight read. I’ll give you five minutes to look over it then we’re starting,” Coran said as he handed the correct music to each section.

Lance looked over the music and sighed,” well it’s no Lady Gaga, but it’ll do.”

Keith looked at Lance with a scowl,” just play the piece. I call dibs if there is a trumpet solo,” he added seriously.

“No, I get it,” Lance shot back.

“Who was first chair last year? Me. I get the solo,” Keith glared.

“Both of you shut up or I will take the solo and tell Coran not to give either of you a solo at all this year,” Mackenzie one of the seniors glared effectively shutting them up.

Pidge on the other hand was analyzing the music carefully, playing it a couple times to make sure he got it down for sure.

“Wait so Pidge how do you play this melody, you seem to have it down.” Lucy asked looking at the music, pointing at the problem area.

Pidge smiled,” oh, that would be baa da-da-da.” He sang the melody and Lucy slowly nodded in understanding.

“Oh, okay thanks!” She smiled brightly in appreciation.

“Alright time's up. Let’s play this,” Coran announced raising his arms to start.

The piece they were paying was a classical number that sounded beautiful, when played right. However, when the band played this everything went to hell. The trumpets were way too loud, there wasn’t enough low voices, the flutes were lost in the depths of time, the percussion rushed way too much, and to make everything worse Shiro had overpowered everyone in the entire band. It would’ve also been better if they did not have their marching instruments, if only they had their concert instruments.

“You know what, get out your marching music. We’ll practice that,” Coran said as he realized his mistake. “Alright take out “Crazy Train”,” he modified.

Pidge smiled as he got out his music,”yass!...Oh shit..” He froze when he saw that the baritones had the melody in the beginning. He turned to Lucy and asked, “how fast is that exactly?”

“Very fast,” Lucy laughed at the look of pure horror that graced Pidge’s face.

“Okay…” Pidge said slowly not wanting to play the music anymore.

Coran stepped up to his podium and raised his arms, when they went down the band started to play. When it got to the hard/fast part half of the baritones had stopped playing which made Coran very angry. He cut the band off and glared at the section with malice no knew Coran even had.

“Listen, I don’t care if Pidge catches on fire, don’t stop playing!!” Coran yelled as he continued to glare at the section.

Pidge sunk into his seat when he was called out, and he was frightened at the fact that he might die if he gets gravely injured while playing.

Shiro looked back at Pidge and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“You know what, pack up for the day. I’m getting tired of all of you.” Coran grumbled getting even more irritated than he already was.

When that was said everyone scrambled to pack away their instruments as fast as the could. Some people were bumping into each other while others had just shoved people out of their way.

“I’ll see you all at practice, remember your music has to be memorized, the first game is tomorrow!” Coran reminded as he walked into his office and slammed the door.

** Shiro waited for all the commotion to die down and Coran to go into his office before walking over to Pidge who was still putting away his baritone in the giant baritone cubbies. “Hey Pidge, do you think you could teach me how to play the baritone?” Shiro asked awkwardly scratching the back of his head.  **

**“Yeah, sure. Just not today,” Pidge said awkwardly as he lifted the rather large instrument into the middle cubbie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First scene gives a look on how the group spends their free time.   
> As scene two has some humor and a little bit of angst. Pidge actually kinda gets hit on and protective big brothers come to rescue the pigeon.  
> While the last scene shows a pissed off Lance.

\---A Week Later At Allura’s House---

       “Why are we doing this at my house again?” Allura asked confused as to why Pidge was teaching Shiro here.

      “So we all can watch your boyfriend fail at something,” Lance mentioned with an evil smirk.

 

Pidge smiled and rolled his eyes as he got his baritone out of it’s case and carefully handed it to Shiro.

 

“Wait, let’s do this another day,” Allura said suddenly. “ Uncle Coran will be trying to sleep and you guys know how he is when he’s tired.”

 

Everyone nodded and Pidge sighed as he quickly put the instrument back into it’s case.

 

“How about we play Mario Kart?” Keith suggested as they all sat around doing nothing.

 

“Why not, any objections?” Shiro asked and both Hunk and Lance nodded their heads quickly causing Pidge to smirk evilly. 

     “Hey it’s not my fault you guys suck at video games,” Pidge giggled in an evil sense.

 

“No! You just cheat by hacking into the game and making yourself win,” Lance countered pointing at Pidge accusingly.

    “I don’t alllwaayss do that, only a quarter of the time I play with you guys,” Pidge shrugged. “But if it makes you feel better I won’t play, I’ll just watch. Would that make you two feel better?”

 

Hunk shook his head,” no, that wouldn’t because you could still hack into the game.”

 

Pidge crossed his arms and huffed. “I never get to have any fun,” he pouted and looked at Shiro and Allura for help.

 

“Guys were going to let Pidge play if we play. Pidge don’t hack into the game I’ll tell Coran not to play Dies Irae or Jump on It anymore,” Allura threatened with a slightly dark tone.

 

“Allura, hun isn’t that a little much? I mean that’s punishing everyone else as well,” Shiro pointed out softly trying not to anger his girlfriend.

 

“No, it’s okay Allura, I don’t have to play. I’ll just watch YouTube, or try to hack into the government database again…” Pidge said the last part quickly and quietly to himself but unfortunately  both Shiro and  Allura heard him.

“What?!” They both shouted surprised.

 

“Nothing!” Pidge quickly mumbled before opening up YouTube  app on his phone and clicked  on a wolf video. 

 

     However Pidge had forgot he still had his phone setup to automatically connect to the Xbox one.

 

“Alright, I guess we’re watching YouTube then, "Keith jokingly muttered.

 

    After a few minutes of watching the video the group got bored and started to add their own commentary.

 

    The video showed a wolf with it’s face in the snowy that was by a lake. 

 

    “That one is eating ice,” Lance said in a commentator's voice. 

 

    The video went to another wolf who was laying on the ice. 

 

    “He is sleeping on the ice,” Lance commented making everyone laugh.

Pidge quickly typed something into his phone and a picture of Lance in a pink tutu showed up on the screen, “and Keith and I saw Lance here.”

 

   This made everyone in the room laugh, well everyone except Lance.

 

   “Where did you get that picture?” Lance asked cautiously. He knew he was treading dangerous ground.

 

    “On halloween last year when you went trick or treating with the little kids in your family,” Pidge smiled innocently as if he had done nothing at all, knowing he got revenge on Lance for trying to stop his hacking ways.

* * *

 

\--A week later during marching practice--

 

 

“Alright, one more from the top then you can take a water break!” Coran shouted through his megaphone. 

 

Everyone cheered and got back to their spots as quick as they could and they were able to run through the entire show without any major mistakes.

 

When they were done, everyone raced to the table that had the six water coolers while a group of people went towards the spigot.

 

“Look at them all suffer with limited water as we have an almost infinite amount,” Lance chuckled evilly looking at the massive group of people swarming the coolers.

“Wow… Um Lance calm down,” PIdge mumbled slightly uncomfortable with Lance’s actions.

“Well my dear Pidge, water breaks are like World War III for them. So it’s understandable why he would say that,” Allura noted with a small amused smile.

Hunk flopped down onto the ground and let out an exhausted sigh,” I wish I was a potato then I wouldn’t have to march.”

“Yeah but then you would get eaten,” Pidge pointed out not looking up from his phone.

 

Hunk glared at Pidge for a second before laying his head back down to the ground deeming it not worth it.

 

“What the fuck!” Pidge shouted at his phone. “Where are my diamonds? I watched this damn video and it just quit…. Capitalism,” he growled throwing his phone at the ground and crossing his arms in anger.

 

“Hey calm down beautiful,” a random senior said softly as he picked up Pidge’s phone and handed it to him gently.

 

“Um, who are you?” Pidge asked acting confused since he knew that senior was the biggest man whore in the entire school.

 

“The names Alexander Haller, nice to meet you my lovely Pidge,” he grabbed PIdge’s hand and pulled him up, bringing the other to his chest.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” PIdge sad uncomfortably, although he hid it very well he still looked over to his friends who were being absolutely useless, for help.

 

Alex leaned down so he could reach Pidge’s ear and started to whisper,” how about you and me go and march to our own rhythm?”

 

Pidge’s face contorted in pure disgust as he shivered in distaste.

 

“How about it? Just you and me,” he suggested making Pidge even more uncomfortable.

 

He tried to get away from Alex but failed since Alex was a lot stronger than him and was able to keep him in a tight hold.

 

“Let go of me!” Pidge yelled struggling to get away even more.

 

Hearing Pidge scream they all noticed this and at this sight they were all pissed off. Keith and Lance however were the most pissed out of all of them and they made their way over to the two making sure Alex didn’t notice them. 

 

Lance grabbed his shoulder, forcing Alex to turn around and let go of Pidge as Keith clocked him hard in the face. 

 

Pidge took this chance to get away and he ran over to where Hunk was now standing a few feet away.

 

Alex stumbled from the force of the punch, “what the hell man! I was about to get a piece of that!” He growled glaring at the two.

 

“No, you’re going to get your ass kicked. Cause no one, and I mean  **_no one_ ** hurts my family and gets away with it,” Keith seethed as he went for another punch only to have Lance beat him to it.

 

“What’s going on here?” Coran asked darkly as Shiro and Allura were right behind him.

 

“Th-they started to hit me out of nowhere. I didn’t do anything. I-I swear,” Alex stuttered trying to act innocent  but Coran didn’t buy it one bit.;

 

“That’s wrong, he was trying to get me to uh……..do it….. With him,” Pidge spoke up clearly uncomfortable explaining the situation from his spot next to Hunk.

 

“I see, Alex come with me,” Coran scowled. “Everyone practice is over, go home!” He shouted before dragging Alex back to the school.

 

“Hey, you okay Pidge?” Allura asked softly , not wanting the youngest member of the group to be hurt at all.

 

“I’m fine, let’s go put our instruments away. I want to go home,” Pidge mumbled not looking anyone in the face.

 

Shiro noticed this and ever so gently placed a hand on his shoulder,” you know you can talk to us, right Pidge?” His voice was soft, warm and comforting.

 

Pidge flinched at the touch and quickly moved the hand off his shoulder. He did however nod to Shiro to let him know that he understood before running to the band room to put his baritone away.

 

Over the next week Pidge barely showed up to school but always showed up to band class as well as practice. But he never spoke to any of them, he was always on his phone or laptop.

 

“We need to do something before Pidge does something stupid,” Lance said seriously,looking at his group of friends minus one person. 

 

They all nodded in agreement.

 

“We should go ask Coran what we should do,” Allura suggested looking utterly defeated.

 

“I’ll go ask,” Shiro volunteered.

 

He stood up and went to Coran’s office to find that the man was buzzing his lips into the bell of the trumpet.

 

When he finally noticed that Shiro was in the room he looked at him and asked, “this is how you play the trumpet right?”

 

Shiro shrugged before getting serious, “Coran I have a question to ask you.”

 

“Ask away,” Coran responded lightly sitting down in his office chair.

 

Shiro shifted awkwardly trying to figure out how to word his question without sounding desperate.

 

“This is about our young Pidge isn’t it?” Coran asked knowingly, not surprised as Shiro flinched.

 

“Yeah,” Shiro paused. “He hasn’t left his room for a week and everyone is worried because no one knows what to do or say,” Shiro said softly letting all his worries out in that one statement.

 

Coran sighed and shifted forward in his chair, resting his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees,” I see. Just give him some time  alright. It wouldn’t  hurt to check on him frequently  but don’t be overbearing. And make sure he feels safe,” Coran added with a small smile.

 

Shiro nodded in appreciation as he muttered a quick thanks before he ran out of the office and back to the others. 

 

“What did he tell you?” Lance asked as he sat up. Before Shiro had returned he was resting his head in Keith’s lap.

 

“We can’t really do anything besides being there for him. You know support him and stuff,” Shiro sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Th-that’s all we can do?” Hunk asked looking overly worried and he nearly fainted when he received a nod.

 

The entire group was silent and gloomy without their little tech geek there to be there filling the silence with the clicks and taps of his laptop.

 

    “Hey it’s not all that bad. In fact let’s go check of him now,” Allura said breaking the silence as she clapped her hands together cheerfully.

 

    Everyone agreed and they all made their way to Shiro’s black truck and Keith’s red sports car  and the made their way to Pidge’s house.

 

    When they got there Pidge’s mother let kindly let them in. It was actually kind of awkward because she had looked extremely grateful for them being there. 

 

    “Thank goodness you’re here. Maybe Katie will listen to you guys and come out of her room. She and her brother haven’t come out of there at all unless it was to use the restroom and to grab snacks. Will you please bring them out here?” She practically begged them the moment they walked in. 

 

   The group tried not to cringe as Pidge’s mother used both the wrong name and pronouns for Pidge but still nodded as the made their way to Pidge’s room.

 

But once again they had a slight detour. This time however it was by Pidge’s white and orange Scottish Fold, Green. She clawed at Shiro’s pant leg before leading the group to Pidge’s room where she clawed at the door lightly.

 

   Once they got to Pidge’s door they heard two screams from the two occupants. 

 

   “I can’t control the plants!” Pidge yelled loudly as the others burst in through the door only to find both Pidge and Matt sitting in front of a TV, staring at it as their fingers scrambled to hit the right buttons.

 

“Well you’re gonna have to!” Matt yelled, his poor grammar was a sign of his lack of sleep.

 

    “Um guys…?” Shiro tried to get their attention but failed epically as the two completely ignored him and continued to button mash.

 

      It about twenty minutes later when Pidge let out a shout of victory when he finally realized his friends were in the room.

 

    “This is what you’ve been up to this past week?” Shiro asked trying not to get irritated at the shorter male. 

 

    The others stared at Pidge in shock as he nodded sheepishly, “sorry I didn’t think it would take that long to beat.”

 

     Hunk sighed and gave Pidge a knowing look as he shook his head. He knew that the game was actually a coping mechanism that helped the boy so he didn’t scold him…. Verbally.

 

     “Next time please just send a text when you start to play a game and are going to pull a disappearing act on us. Alright?” Allura sighed with a warm smile. She was glad to know that her friend was in fact okay.

* * *

\---The Next Week on Tuesday---

 

Lance was were  pissed off more than ever. This was because half of the trumpet section was missing, all because they were late doing who knows what. This was actually the second time this has happened this week.

 

     “Okay, Lance calm down. Maybe Coran is talking to them,” Keith tried to reason with his boyfriend. This however didn’t work.

 

    “No, that is impossible cause Coran is right there,“ Lance pointed out using his trumpet as a pointer, pointing to said man.

 

“Let’s just start and maybe they’ll show up,” Keith said trying to calm his love down. However, right as he spoke the rest of the section came out and dashed to get to their spots.

 

    “Really guys, why were you late? And  _ do not  _ say it was cause you went to the gas station!” Keith snapped before Lance could open his mouth. 

 

    Lance stared at them thinking of some type of punishment he could give them but instead he decided to do something else.

 

     “You know what, I have a story for you guys. Sometimes when I was younger I would put peanut butter and jelly between my ass cheeks and I would called it a peanut butter and asscheek sandwhich. But if any of you are late again, you’re going to call it lunch!” Lance shouted causing the other sections to stare at them. 

 

     “Lance, are you fucking serious! The entire band heard you!” Keith scolded and hit Lance on the head with his trumpet.

 

     “Keith, that hurt!” Lanced whined as he held his now sore head.

 

     “Good that’s what happens when you act like an idiot,” Keith muttered glaring at his boyfriend.

 

     They were about to start their sectional practice when the entire section broke out laughing confusing both the section leaders.

"What’s so funny?’ Lance asked them with a harsh glare. His grip on his trumpet tightened and it was actually a surprise that the brass hadn’t dented from the pressure.

 

     “Ohhhh, just laughing since we know if Keith’s ever late he’ll enjoy eating your ass,” Mackenzie smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as both Keith and Lance turned bright red.

 

     They actually thought they kept their relationship well hidden from their section, so they were both surprised at the comment.

 

     “N-no i wo-uldn’t” Keith’s voice cracked horrible as he blushed even redder, eventually turning the shade of his red sweatshirt that he hid his face in.

 

      Lance of the other hand was no better, his face was equally red and he had no choice but to speak and when he did his voice cracked worse than Keith’s, ”Le-t’s just prac-tice.” He muttered keeping focus of his trumpet.

 

     Both the section leaders were extremely grateful when Coran spoken into the loudspeaker,” everyone get into your halftime positions and we’ll start.” 

 

**Each of the trumpets sighed in contentment, happy that they were able to embarrass their section leaders to the extreme. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading the second chapter!!!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and Kudo if you enjoyed this at all.
> 
> I actually have a challenge for you guys for each chapter, I want you guys to try and guess what the quotes were in each scene. So far in chapter One there was three quotes, In chapter two there are five quotes and two scenarios that have happened in AWHSMB, can you guess them?


	3. The Bus Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait but please don't kill me. I actually have a valid reason for not posting for a while.... It's because I lost the pages I had prewritten and I lost the motivation for a while. But if you couldn't tell I found it so here's this chapter... and hopefully more to come!

# Chapter 3

 

\-----That Friday----- 

    The group was finally on their was back from a parade that was later in the day and Coran was already just done with all of them. The bus he was on was loud, whiny, and worse, he was stuck with Lance, Keith, Allura, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro. Allura, Shiro and Hunk weren’t the problem, it was Pidge, Lance and Keith.

    They weren’t making a lot of noise, but their actions were just flat out annoying them and he knows it’s annoying Pidge as well since Lance was trying to take Pidge’s phone away from him as Keith was trying to stop his boyfriend.

    Coran looked at the time and then his GPS before he stood up to make an announcement, ”We’ll be getting back around 6:00 so you should probably notify you ride, or we could hang out in the band room until 6:30.” Sarcasm laced his voice heavily as he mentioned the last part.

    “That sounds like fun!” Lance shouted playfully before Keith pushed him out of his seat roughly, which caused him to quickly switch to Pidge’s seat.

    Pidge, not amused at all with what had just occurred, quickly elbowed Lance in the gut hard.

    Lance let out a high pitched whine in pain which made Keith feel horrible so he pulled Lance back into the seat as gently as the rash teen could.

    Coran took the events he had just witnessed into play and with the perfect deadpan he looked Lance dead in the eyes, “No not really.” He gritted his teeth slightly, “You should call for a ride home.”

    “Honestly I just want to go home and take a long ass shower so I’m not covered in sweat. Then I’m going to make sweet love to my wonderful experiments,” Pidge muttered as he curled into a tighter ball, still playing a game on his phone.

    Keith looked at Pidge extremely confused so making it know he asked Pidge,” I thought you were an asexual?”

    Pidge sat up ab bit and pushed his glasses up, “I am but science is my one exception.” His face was completely serious as he looked Keith directly in the eyes.

 

\----------The Next Day around Noon at Allura’s House----------

    So the group was going to have a small gathering at Allura’s house and Pidge was the first person to show up so he and Allura were currently playing a game and Pidge was clearly raging at a poor little flower creature.

    Allura loved the little creature and she wanted to give the flower creature the item it needed. However, Pidge was the one who had the item and he refused to give the creature the item.

    “Give it to him Pidge! Make the poor thing happy, it’s obvious it’s upset!” Allura tried to reason with the small teen.

    Pidge in turn glared at Allura. “Are you kidding me?!? That’s how it starts and then it follows you stealing half of your rewards.” He hissed as he casually took the item out of his inventory.

   

    The two were so focused on their argument they did not realize that the others had walked in at all. They were all trying not to laugh so they wouldn’t break the moment at all.

    “Pidge!” Allura shouted with an intense glare, “give it a lollipop.” She begged as she just wanted the poor thing to be happy. However instead of giving the lollipop to the flower creature Pidge launched the lollipop straight at the wall which caused the item to break. “Or throw it against the wall…” She stated softly upset at Pidge’s decision.

    However that was the best decision because the flower creature turned a dark blood red and started to chase them through the rest of the level. When they reached the end there was a pair of gardening shears which Pidge grabbed quickly and ended the monster.

    “That is why I was telling you not to fucking feed it, either way it would have transformed and killed us!” Pidge growled slightly which caused the others to laugh which then caused both Pidge and Allura to just in fright.

    “Watch your language!” Allura smacked Pidge’s arm in a parenting manner which made the others chuckle. “When did you guys get here?” She asked after taking a second to compose herself.  

        “We got her a while ago, we just wanted to let you two play to your heart’s content.” Shiro chuckled as he walked over and helped Allura off of the couch, giving her a small peck on the lips.

    “Hey!” Lance exclaimed loudly, “and you guys complain when me and Keith show any kind of PDA but apparently it’s perfectly fine when you two do it…” He huffed crossing his arms angrily.

    “Lance calm down, just ignore them.” Keith whispered as he gave Lance a hug. “Plus you know that we look so much better than the do so it doesn’t matter.”

    “Good point.” Lance agreed with a nod of his head.

\---------A Month Later In The Bandroom----------

    Lance, Pidge, and Shiro were all hanging around the baritone lockers talking before Coran announced it was time to start practice and Pidge noticed that Lance did not have his instrument out at all.

    “Hey Lance where’s your trumpet?” He asked inquisitively as he pointed it out to Lance.

    Lance then froze in his place as Pidge said something, “I...uh,” he paused and turned a bright red. “I only have my mouthpiece, the rest it at home…” He mumbled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

    Apparently Coran heard Lance because he immediately walked over to Lance with a glare, “whether you have the full trumpet or just the mouthpiece, you still have to play rhythms.” He stated harshly before he walked back over to his podium.

    Later on during the period the band could not keep a tempo to save anyone’s life, which pissed Coran off badly.

    He got so pissed off he ended up getting one of the metronomes and hooking it up. Soon the sound of beeping sent tremors throughout the entire room.

    It hurt almost everyone’s ears and yet Coran expected to play to it. And they did.

    A few minutes later Coran turned it off and passed out some new music to sight read. Pidge looked at it and gasped as he saw the first dynamic that the baritones had.

    “Dear Lord that’s the mother of all forte!” He was happy and Lucy who was confused at first then let out a high pitched squeal.

    That caused the entire band to stare in which she responded with, ”I am a low brass player, a baritone none of the less. Do you really expect anything else?”

    The entire band nodded and then continued with the rest of class.

   


End file.
